


The Sweeten Flower

by Kimll



Series: The Fortunate Series of Living [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimll/pseuds/Kimll
Summary: This was for an English Assignment. Hope you like it!
Series: The Fortunate Series of Living [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170956
Kudos: 1





	The Sweeten Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brigreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigreenie/gifts).



> This was for an English Assignment. Hope you like it!

I think I know, like a vivid rainbow,

I watch it laugh

I give it life, water and light

shining brighter than everyone.

The only other sound's the break,

Of distant waves and birds awake

Bee buzzing by, watching it from afar

The flower is warm, gorgeous and deep,

But it has promises to keep,

After smiling and lots of sleep

The tall flower, 

rising from her meadow bed. 


End file.
